


Gingerbread Cookies

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betting, Christmas, M/M, Post-Series, gingerbread cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Stiles and Derek make a bet over whose mom had the best gingerbread recipe.





	Gingerbread Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. Sterek Christmas Bingo for the entry "gingerbread cookies". I've had the hugest fucking craving for these for the past three months so naturally my grocery store is sold out every goddamn time we go there.

There were three things that were absolute facts about Stiles, things he himself would even admit to.

1\. When he did things, he never did them halfway.  
2\. When he got an idea in his head, he was completely stubborn and wouldn't let it go.  
3\. When he wanted something, he really truly wanted them with a force that bordered on obsession. 

The last part was true in all aspects of his life, most evidenced by a years long crush on Lydia then a years long boner-turned-crush on Derek. And now that he had Derek, well, he was all in on the relationship.

It was just lucky for him that Derek felt the same. Because that "not doing things halfway" part definitely applied to heartbreak.

It also applied to the huge craving he got for gingerbread cookies one day, a craving that stuck with him for hours until he caved and headed back to his dad's house to hunt down his mom's old recipe, then off to the grocery store to get what he needed. Because while he and Derek had the loft's kitchen nice and well-stocked--something Stiles had insisted upon, as it would be further proof that Derek was _staying_ in one place--baking items were rather scarce, especially the baking items on his mom's recipe card.

So he splurged a little and came home with two grocery bags full of shit--because he couldn't make gingerbread cookies and not decorate them, so naturally he had to get various colors of icing and sprinkles, too--causing his boyfriend to blink at him in a stupor as he put the bags on the counter.

"What the hell are you up to now?" Derek questioned, putting his book down before pushing himself off the couch and heading over.

"Making gingerbread cookies," Stiles explained as he put away the half-gallon of milk he'd also picked up then unzipped his hoodie.

Derek slowly nodded once then shrugged it off, soon transfixed by Stiles removing his jacket. "If you want, I could give you my mom's recipe. She made the best gingerbread cookies ever."

Oh. Oh hell no.

Stiles snorted so hard he actually hurt his sinuses. "No way. That would've been _my_ mom."

A laugh left Derek, his head shaking in bemusement, his arms folding over his chest. "No offense to your mom, she seemed like a wonderful woman and I'm sure her cookies were great but my mom's were definitely better."

Right. It was fucking on now.

"Those are fighting words, Hale," Stiles proclaimed, slamming his hoodie on the counter. "And I'm gonna prove how wrong you are."

Derek glanced at the bags, cocking an eyebrow. "By baking cookies?"

"By baking _the_ best fucking cookies your mouth has ever tasted."

"Oh, so you _are_ gonna use my mom's recipe then?"

Stiles was sorely tempted to punch the guy, only remembering at that last minute that the guy's jaw was made of steel, like fucking Superman or some shit, and it would hurt him more than it would hurt Derek. "Fuck you," he said instead, pointing a finger in his boyfriend's face. "I'm gonna use my mom's recipe and prove to you how very wrong you are."

Derek rolled his eyes. "And I'll make _my_ mom's recipe and prove how wrong _you_ are."

"Loser has to blow the winner?"

He got a deadpan look for that. "One day you'll come up with another betting prize and shock me into a heart attack."

Stiles snorted, doubtful. There was really no point since that was the best prize.

So the two set to work making the cookies on opposite counters, Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Christmas album playing in the background--because Stiles needed something intense and heavy to match the fucking _Iron Chef_ atmosphere that had broken out. The air filled with the scents of gingerbread, his stomach grumbling in both approval and anger that it had yet to receive any cookies, and they took turns with the oven--Stiles first because he called it and he wanted plenty cooking time so he could properly decorate them. Derek called him a cheater but didn't try to sabotage the oven, sitting on the couch with his book once more as Stiles obsessively stared at his cookies baking.

An hour or so later, they had two different batches of gingerbread cookies made and they not only sampled their own creations, but one of each other's as well. Stiles had to admit, Derek's were pretty good. Not as doughy as he preferred, but still chewy and delicious.

"These would be good for making a gingerbread house," he admitted out loud and Derek just cocked an eyebrow at him, mouth too busy chewing. "It's soft but firm and would make nice sturdy walls able to stand up and hold a roof."

Derek appraised his creations then shrugged, his way of accepted the pseudo-compliment Stiles had just given him. "These are really good, too," he stated, still holding the half-eaten gingerbread man Stiles had made. "And as much as it pains me to admit, they may be a tiny bit better than my mom's. Barely."

Stiles smiled, looking at the stocking shaped one Derek had made. "I was gonna call it a tie, to be honest," he confessed, shrugging a shoulder.

"I can accept that." Derek smiled then frowned in confusion. "So what's the prize for a tie?"

It only took a half-second of thinking before Stiles answered with an obvious "sixty-nine". And it only took a half-second for Derek to consider that then throw Stiles over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom.

And if Stiles happened to grab a cookie or two on the way, then so be it. Derek could bitch about crumbs in the sheets later.


End file.
